food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Turducken
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Tanuki |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Orange Goose |food type = Dish |birthplace = United States |birth year = Est. 18th century |cn name = 三炙鸟 |personality = Ghost Charm |height = 172 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Aiba Aina |cvcn = V17-钱坤 |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = If the spirit wills it, death itself can't stand in the way. |bio = Turducken is a funeral director who owns a funeral hall named "Nirvana". With a smile on her face, she beautifies the bodies of the dead and then, humming a happy song, sends them off to be cremated or buried. In her eyes, death is the first step in a new life, and so she gives the dead her sincere blessings. However, due to her tall stature and because she's often seen wandering around graveyards dressed all in black, many people think she is an extremely dangerous Food Soul. |food introduction = Turducken is a well-known American delicacy with a very unique cooking method. To make it, a duck is stuffed inside a turkey, and then a chicken is stuffed inside the duck. Then seasonings are added, the turkey is sewn shut, and the whole thing is placed in the oven to roast, hence the name: "Tur-duck-en". It's a dish you won't want to miss out on when spending Thanksgiving in America. The ability to savor three different kinds of meat at once has made it a real crowd-pleaser. |acquire = *Events |events = *Thanksgiving Feast |power = 2903 |atk = 130 |def = 25 |hp = 640 |crit = 1700 |critdmg = 1500 |atkspd = 1100 |normaltitle = Netherfire Guide |normal = Turducken's long needle flames up and flies toward the enemy, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a the farthest enemy target, plus 70 extra damage. Also lowers the farthest enemy's energy by 15 and prevents the target from receiving healing, lasting 4s. |energytitle = Pang of Nirvana |energy = Turducken spreads flaming wings and attacks, dealing 100% ATK as damage to a the farthest enemy target, plus 377 extra damage. Also reduces the target's ATK by energy by 20%, reduces his/her energy by 5 per second, and prevents the target from dispelling debuffs, lasting 8s. |linktitle = |link = |pair = |name = |contract = Shh! Quiet, quiet... Master, our guests don't like too much noise. Huh? My card? You don't need it. My name's Turducken, and that's all you need to know.JP Contract: Master Attendant, please be quiet. My clients hate noisy sounds. ... Eh? My name? It's Turducken. Pleased to be your acquaintance. I'll give you my business card later. |login = Hope you're well, Master. Should we drink a glass tonight too? |arena = It's just as cold as a nighttime graveyard, no big deal.JP Ice Arena: The temperature here is nothing if compared to the coldness of the graveyard at night. |skill = Dead arise!JP Skills: I summon the spirit of the dead! Shoot down the enemies! |ascend = I feel... the power of living. |fatigue = *Yawn* I stayed up all night again last night... Can I sleep a bit? |recovering = Staying up all night isn't healthy. Don't do as I do... Zzz" |attack = For the last bit of their journey, I must take good care of them... |ko = Death is the beginning of a new life.. |notice = Hee, my cooking tastes pretty good, eh? It's not hard. Much simpler than interring a body. |idle1 = My guests are all very cute. Master, do you want to chat with them? |idle2 = Even if this sort of thing occurs, there are special places where you can make a transaction... Although compared with other funeral parlors, the ones at "Nirvana" are somewhat particular... |idle3 = Scary paranormal incidents... do you mean those pranks the dead play? They're just scared that in their new world, there will be no one to play with them like before. |interaction1 = If you don't understand death, how can you truly know life?JP Interaction 1: You won't be able to properly understand the meaning of life if you don't know death. It's a knowledge needed in order to understand the dead. |interaction2 = When I'm convening with the dead, I sometimes lose track of time. So, if several days go by and you don't see me, you know where to go looking! |interaction3 = Grooming the dead is a meticulous process, from the big stuff like dressing them properly, and the expression on their face, to the little stuff like matching their hair and fingernail colors. It's not as simple as just stitching them together. |pledge = I'm happy you chose me, and I'll definitely be with you till the end-- Now, from this moment, give yourself over to me. |intimacy1 = I don't fear death, but I don't want to part with you... |intimacy2 = In the dark of night, just know that I'm by your side, and there's nothing to fear. |intimacy3 = Growing old together is nice, and going to the grave together is too. Don't worry, I won't let you go. |victory = All the thanks should go to my unseen friends. |defeat = Uh... how about we have a do-over? |feeding = Compared to those gifts from Cookie, your gifts are of course much cuter, Master. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}